Divide the polynomials.
Solution: Usually, there are many different ways to divide polynomials. Here, we will use the method of splitting the quotient into multiple quotients: $\dfrac{2x^3+7}{x}=\dfrac{2x^3}{x}+\dfrac{7}{x}$ Now let's try to cancel common factors in the resulting terms. $\dfrac{2x^3}{x}=2x^2$ $\dfrac{7}{x}$ doesn't have common factors so it has to stay as it is. In conclusion, this is the result of dividing the polynomials: $2x^2+\dfrac{7}{x}$ [I want to see a different way of performing the division.]